Mutual Understanding
by Mettlei
Summary: Lavi and Kanda on a mission to bring Cross back to the Order. But the General of course has other plans. Those plans include bringing Lavi's and Kanda's secret desires out. This is Yaoi. Lavi/Kanda.


_An: since this is a bit lengthy I will clear some stuff up so there is no disappointment. Kanda will be the Uke and even though Cross will be touching both guys in sexual ways he will not have sex with them, the sex will be only between Kanda and Lavi. _

_This was supposed to come out on sixth of June but... Enjoy._

_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, this is fanfiction._

_...Mutual understanding._

"Yuu-chaaaaaan... I am sooo tired, please can we jus' rest for a _minute_?!" Lavi sat on a stone by the road, he and his fellow exorcist Kanda Yuu were walking down for three hours already.

It was hot, the sun was not being merciful on them and Lavi was sweating so hard he could feel his shirt completely soaked, rivulets of the salty liquid rolling down his face as well, even his pants were sticking to his legs...it was _all_ gross.

"Tch." The usual annoyed sound came from the long haired Japanese and before Lavi could even blink his green eye, cold and actually quite pleasant steel was pressed firmly against his throat. Really the coolness was pleasant, the threat of sudden dead wasn't though.

"Don't call me that and stop whining! You are slowing us both down."

Lavi sighed when the blade of Mugen left his skin, he rubbed his neck even though there was no actual injury, the little silence and the way Kanda was scanning their surroundings gave him the opportunity to watch over the proud man.

Kanda Yuu really was a sight to behold even in this terrible heat, though Lavi didn't miss the tired looks, the way Kanda's mouth was twitching in annoyance and the way the usually arrogant way in which Kanda carried himself was off, the shoulders hunched just a tiny little bit.

But all and all the Asian was keeping the usual stoic composure rather well despite the miserable weather and arduous mission and even despite the sweat dripping off Yuu's chin.

The mission... it was kind of silly now when Lavi thought about it. He realised things were going downhill for the Order and the war will probably turn out messy and too bloody for anyone's liking, except the Earl and the Noahs.

So naturally the Order wanted to keep what little exorcists they had left safe and more...they wanted General Cross in arm's reach.

Komui, the all gracious supervisor assured them that the lead he got was dead accurate and they would find Marian Cross at the location they were directed to and were heading to right now.

Lavi somehow doubted that.

The _location_ made him doubt it. A small inn in a small town... it didn't sound like the place for the extravagant Marian Cross who liked to have the best wine and the company of well maintained women.

It was fishy.

And the other thing was the fact that he and Kanda Yuu was sent to go and get the General... that was ridiculous or maybe Komui really had no choice, not wanting to send his dear sister Lenalee in fear of Cross taking advantage of the girl and the fact that Allen was busy healing up another nasty set of wounds.

The Black order desperately needed more exorcists or at least more exorcists that didn't need a babysitter.

However it was, they needed to see if the general was there or not and if the luck would be on their side and Cross really would be there in that run-down inn, they would need to bring him back to the Black order.

Just how exactly they were supposed to do that, Lavi had no clue.

Actually just imagining the moody samurai at his side and Cross clashing made him wince... he wouldn't be surprised if he got killed in crossfire if those two decided to solve an argument with violence. And he knew Kanda enough and had heard of General Cross enough to know that this will not be easy.

He didn't know what Kanda thought of Cross, if he was lucky Kanda would respect the man for being a General... hah, it was another thought that was kind of silly, Kanda didn't respect people because of rank. Or maybe he would since Kanda treated Finders like dirt, it would make sense. Or maybe Kanda would treat Cross real nice just for all the traumas the man caused to Allen.

The long pause and the thoughts running through his mind was why he gasped when Kanda barked an angry 'Baka-Usagi'.

"Eh?"

"Che, I was talking, you weren't listening, idiot."

"Ah sorry Yuu-kun, it's the heat, I am boiling. Repeat please?" Lavi said with a cheeky grin, removing the jacket and tying it around his hips, it didn't help much but at least his arms and chest felt better, the little tiny breeze on his back almost made him moan.

"We need to get out of the heat, that's what I said!"

Lavi never knew why Kanda's anger amused him most of the times, this time it didn't though, Kanda spat the words with gritted teeth, it could be seen that what little patience the swordsman had was running thin.

Lavi didn't even blame Kanda's bad temper, anyone would go nuts being fried like this.

"Yes, yes...we keep going." Lavi stood up and followed the Asian down the road again catching up in a short while, his hand feeling his bandana-it was soaked, he would love a bath right now...a cold one.

"Yuu-chan, you need to take your coat off, you will get a heat-stroke or somethin' and then it will be _you_ slowing us down."

Lavi noticed every little thing even if someone else would be certain that Kanda didn't even pay attention to him. He noticed the fingers twitching as if the first reflex Kanda got was to grab Mugen and slice him to little tiny pieces just for voicing such ridiculous idea of Kanda Yuu slowing down anyone! Noticed how Kanda's nostrils flared with anger and how Kanda's eye twitched when a drop of sweat rolled down beside it.

"Tch, I am fine."

"Sure you are." Lavi grumbled with a little smirk using the tiny bits of energy he still had he stepped in front of the Japanese not paying attention to the deadly glare he was getting, Kanda did stop walking then most probably just to avoid touching him.

Kanda's coat was open, showing a white shirt, but that was all Kanda had done for the heat and Lavi bracing himself on mental level took hold of the exorcists coat and simply dragged it down Kanda's shoulders, needless to say that this way Yuu wasn't able to get Mugen out too fast but the look Kanda was giving him was priceless. Kanda's jaw went a bit slack, the lips parting in a _'How dare you?' _manner_._

"Relax, I can even carry it for you." Lavi chirped hoping that the kind offer would improve his staying alive chances after this trick of his but again with his ability to notice the littlest of things he could see Kanda's face change slightly as a cool breeze appeared. Yes, it must have felt really nice on that soaked white shirt Kanda was left into.

"Stupid idiot, I carry my own stuff!" the coat was snatched away from Lavi and grumbling Kanda threw it over an arm restarting to walk faster than they were before, the grumbling soon stopped...it took energy after all.

Lavi keeping behind grinned, from the very beginning he had liked Yuu and a bit differently than he liked others at the Black Order. As a bookman successor he pushed it all aside as best as he could, his feelings being expressed by endless teasing. Maybe it was childish, but it made him happy...it was well worth it.

His green eye slid over Kanda's back, the colour of the shirt and the wet state of it let him clearly see the dark tattoo sneaking over Kanda's shoulder, Lavi knew the marking was sort of cool looking but he didn't like it, not one bit.

He liked the lean muscles though, it was just a pleasing sight, nothing more. Okay that wasn't so, Lavi was kind of unexplainably...infatuated with the Japanese exorcist. It was his dirty little secret and he sure as hell would take it with him, no one could ever know, such sinful affections would cause him only misery, the church would crucify him.

But it didn't change the fact that his heart was cherishing those sinful thoughts and then he kind of blamed Kanda.

Because really, nothing was wrong with his sexuality it was just Kanda Yuu being the way he was that made his mind go astray.

The long and soft hair, the lean and well shaped body, the definitely handsome face...the samurai was one of a kind and undeniably a gorgeous piece of man. But that wasn't it, it was all that Kanda was that made him feel like that, the snappy attitude, the glares, the anger...everything that was Kanda Yuu. Lavi wouldn't change a thing.

Deep in his not so clean thoughts Lavi failed to react when Kanda stopped abruptly, Lavi crashed right into his secret desire with an 'ooof'.

The sudden touch was nowhere near pleasant though, Lavi was surprised they didn't stick together, he could feel how hot exactly Kanda was, just like himself and contact was the last thing Lavi would want right now despite the aforementioned desires.

"Yuu-Chan?" he didn't even think on the endearing suffix he added, in his mind it suited Kanda, it didn't make sense but it didn't have to.

Kanda then turned to him looking all ready to unleash the anger caused by heat unto him, Lavi however seeing Kanda's face so close couldn't resist.

"Aw, Yuu you look just like after one of your morning trainings, all sweaty manly and ...tough." Lavi made sure his voice was teasing and there was his usual 'eat-shit' grin plastered on his face, even though he meant every word seriously.

Kanda swept around so fast and so suddenly that Lavi got smacked right in the face by the long ponytail.

Kanda's steps were faster than before and the curses were flowing out so fast that even Lavi didn't understand the stream of Japanese words.

It was getting worse with minutes, Lavi wasn't even sure anymore that the heat was coming from the sun, it was so tedious.

Kanda never stopped the grumbling.

It wasn't like Kanda to not attack after hearing anything of the kind so Lavi gathered that the samurai was simply just a bit too drained of energy and a bit too annoyed with other things to mind him too much. And because of that Lavi decided to leave the man in piece for a while, besides he was out of water and his mouth was sort of sticky and dry at the same time, talking would make it worse.

He wasn't about to ask for Kanda's water either, he didn't really feel like hearing how he was too careless and how he obviously lacked what it takes to be an exorcist or if the fates would have it so Kanda would just knock him out with the water flask and leave him on the road to die of heat.

...

When they could finally see the town at the horizon Lavi honestly felt like he could hug Kanda out of joy, he wouldn't though he was pretty sure that even though Kanda looked half dead right about now the guy could still manage to slice him up with that shiny sword of his.

Getting to any source of water was more appeasing to him at the moment, suddenly there were much more energy in both their steps as they rushed for the bunch of houses. From afar the town looked like any other town, Lavi spotted the roof of the church a silver coloured cross sitting on top of it. The white and big building must have been the hospital.

They walked in the first Inn they came across, it was a decent one Lavi thought, the woman at the bar was kind enough to give them both a glass of pure cold water, Lavi attacked it like a wild animal, his green eye shifting to the side, Kanda wasn't touching his water blankly looking somewhere in the crowds of people sitting around the small tables amusing themselves with beer and whatnot.

Well Kanda was Kanda and Lavi changed his now empty water glass for Kanda's full one as they arranged a room they would stay in since it was already evening and they weren't sure if they could even get hold of the infamous Cross today.

When they had the key of the room in Lavi's pocket they climbed the stairs to find their room, the locals didn't pay them any attention which Lavi explained with how their flashy exorcist uniforms were around his waist and on Kanda's arm so the crosses didn't catch anyone's eye.

"You're not hungry, Yuu?" Lavi asked as he unlocked the door, pleasantly surprised how neat and clean the room was, the two single beds were separated by a nearly translucent veil but he guessed it was enough for privacy. The night tables beside beds each held a little vase with yellow flowers and a bible.

The window at the far wall was small but enough to give them light at daytime, light blue curtains...Lavi liked blue. He watched Kanda chose a bed, somehow he knew that the swordsman would choose the one against the wall, he didn't mind.

He had forgotten that he asked anything to Kanda, Lavi was busy peeling his wet shirt off and Kanda's low grumbling voice surprised him.

"Can't eat yet, going for shower."

Lavi smiled big. He was with his back to Kanda so it was okay. Kanda Yuu was always cryptic, saying just the most basic things. It was almost silly how Lavi had noticed so many things about Kanda. For example on their missions when Kanda was forced to explain something about exorcists and demons to common citizens who were going through great pain and disasters Kanda's voice turned soft, it was calming and smooth, without roughness. When Kanda was fighting be it the demons or fiercer opponents Kanda's voice turned rough, intimidating.

...

After an hour they both were fresh and clean, Lavi was sitting on his bed, his green eyes sceptically looking at his exorcists coat, he had to wear it but it was so hot, the sun was already setting, the light from the window painting the room in a pretty red colour but the heat didn't disappear.

One glance at Kanda told him that the samurai was in the same predicament, holding the long black and white coat in the slim fingers but hesitating with putting it on.

Sighing he stood up and shrugged his jacket on his shoulders. "It should get cooler now anyway. Yuu-chan, food now?"

Kanda scowled and fastened Mugen on his waist pulling the coat on in a blink of an eye. Lavi assumed it meant 'yes'.

He had to assume a lot when it came to Kanda.

But he had assumed mostly correct, they really went for the diner and for Lavi it was amusing how Kanda just sat there at the little table with him obviously unable to decide what he wanted, it was clear they didn't have soba and then it maybe was the heat killing any crave for heavy foods.

Lavi himself decided on salad which he usually wouldn't prefer but this was different, something refreshing would be just in time and it wasn't like they had the time to enjoy the food anyway, they had to eat and then go for Cross.

When a kind woman appeared asking what their order was Kanda asked for green tea and then twitched, Lavi chuckled seeing the neat black eyebrows furrow together. "Take the salad, Yuu-chan..." he offered and Kanda just nodded throwing the menu on the table grateful that the choosing was done with.

While on missions Lavi had already noticed that Kanda loved soba but when he couldn't get it, the samurai really wasn't picky at all and even if Kanda disliked something sometimes they had to eat for nourishments sake, pretty much like they did now.

When they stepped back out of the remotely quiet streets the sun was down, it was still unreasonably hot but they could bear it and after they had asked further directions to the girl at the bar and found at that the Inn they were looking for was just around few corners Lavi suddenly felt excited.

It was like he was certain that they wouldn't find the General so the option of the man actually being there was suddenly almost...scaring him.

Kanda moved before him and kicked the inn's door open with a heavy boot and probably fiercer than was necessary, Lavi gave an apologetic look to the owner of the place but had to hurry to Kanda's side when it seemed the samurai was steadily moving for a target.

The target being a man with long crimson hair and a top hat in General's exorcist coat. Needless to say General Cross was surrounded by luscious women all of them seemingly charmed smiling white teethed smiles at the handsome man.

Lavi bit on his lip hearing Kanda snort, he knew what that sound meant and he knew that there would be no calm persuading. He reached his hand to grab unto Kanda's arm, to tell him how maybe he should be the one doing the talking.

"General Cross!"

Too late.

Kanda had stopped right in front of the table Cross was occupying and Lavi didn't fail to notice Kanda's hand resting on the hilt of Mugen, was Kanda really and truly trying to intimidate Cross?

Marian Cross winced before he even looked up and when the man did look up the one reddish eye Lavi could see expressed boredom and annoyance, it slid over Kanda and narrowed slightly at the hand resting on the sword. At Kanda's face Cross chuckled and then the man looked at Lavi taking in his appearance. Well there was no doubt they were exorcists and if it weren't for their uniforms it would be how they addressed him so Lavi presumed Cross knew why they were here, maybe that's why the man looked so annoyed.

"We need you to come with us for the Black Order." Kanda's tone was so demanding as if he would be talking to a child instead of a General.

Marian Cross took a sip from a glass of wine smirking when one of the ladies beside him winked at Kanda who ignored the woman completely. "I hate it there."

"Like I give a fuck! You're coming with us."

Lavi was like in a daze observing how Cross just smirked about Kanda's attitude, it was like the man didn't care of the disrespect he was receiving, even more it looked like Marian was quite amused by it looking at Kanda a bit like he wanted to teach him a lesson and then a bit like he would want to eat him.

"Don't think I will actually, no matter how tempting you make it sound, pretty one."

Lavi's shoulders hunched, this wasn't good. This was exactly what he was scared of. There was no way in hell Kanda will let _that_ slip.

True enough, the Mugen was unsheathed instantly and for a moment Lavi admired Kanda for raising a sword against someone like Marian Cross but then craziness sometimes was admirable too and in his eyes Kanda had always been on the crazy side, as stated before he liked everything about Kanda but it didn't mean that sometimes he wasn't scared for his or others safety and most of all Kanda's own safety if he was so reckless.

That was when he jumped in the middle giving a wide grin to the General and a scolding look to Kanda.

"Easy you two." He calmed with a little laugh that didn't sound very cheery to his ears. "His name is Kanda and I am Lavi and we really need you to come with us, General Cross."

Kanda sheathed the sword but Marian was just looking at him now smirking again and Lavi had to concentrate not to twitch nervously, there was just something about General Cross that made him...nervous.

"Lavi, huh?" Cross' smirk stretched wider showing teeth. "How lovely."

What the hell was going on? Why the hell was Cross looking at them in that calculative way?

Kanda beside him snorted and Lavi was tempted to look at the samurai to judge his expression but Marian's red eye was keeping his green one captive, he swallowed hard and scratched his neck.

"Will you come with us? Please."

Cross sighed taking another little sip form the classy wine glass. "I guess I have no choice."

Lavi nodded at that but he didn't like the way the one visible eye of Marian Cross was gleaming with mischief.

"You should sit down boys, the people start to look suspicious and it's not like we can depart now when it is almost night. You should also know that there is Innocence around here and I intend to collect it before I leave."

Lavi did sit down, Kanda remained standing and the women sitting around Cross were really starting to annoy Lavi till he realised that he should have yelled 'strike' long ago. If he did it now it would just look suspicious so he remained glaring at a pretty blonde as that one seemingly was unable to take her blue eyes off of Kanda.

He couldn't blame her though, Kanda was glaring at Cross and standing there in all his exorcist's glory looking dangerous and unreachable to common humans.

"Is that's the reason why you're here? The Innocence?"

Marian gave Lavi a bright grin and for reasons unknown to him he felt his heart starting to beat faster, the General whispered something to the lady beside him and to Lavi's joy all the girls left their table, that's when Kanda grudgingly sat down as well, beside Lavi and across from the eccentric General.

"Why else would I be in this terrible unpopulated town, it is really not to my taste...can you believe that the girls you just saw leaving were the _best_ they had?"

Lavi coughed and Kanda beside him made a sound that resembled gagging, Lavi was sure Kanda couldn't take this for much longer so he decided to move things a bit.

"We will help you retrieve the Innocence and then we can head back."

"No you won't. I will get it on my own and you two will patiently wait, that's your only option."

Cross was lying. Lavi could tell and he was about to object but Kanda beat him to it sounding sharp and downright angry.

"No! You are lying, you want to get away, so you will be coming with us right now and then if there really is Innocence around the Order will send Finders to confirm this before they send exorcists to get it."

Lavi was grateful that he was on this mission with Kanda. Kanda was able to keep his cool despite Cross being General and that looked to be the key in this case.

Cross was looking at Kanda right now and Lavi couldn't find a better comparison than Cross being a hungry wolf. The wine red eye was scrutinizing the swordsman and Lavi with a start realised that Marian was being somewhat flirty.

Oh God, Lavi almost choked on his spit, could it be the man had had a bit too much of that red wine and now was looking at Kanda like this just because of Kanda's long hair and lean form confusing him for something Yuu definitely was not.

And if that wasn't the case then Lavi was just damn confused because it didn't make sense. _Marian Cross was a womanizer!_

And Kanda was no woman and he couldn't be mistaken for one with his sharp face features and muscled arms and the lack of breasts.

Looking at Kanda beside him he realised that even Kanda understood the look Cross was giving him, the steel grey eyes were just a tad bit wider than usual, the rosy lips parted slightly in confusion, Lavi gulped seeing the usually pale cheeks with the faintest of blushes.

Kanda usually didn't understand advances when they were made and that was why Lavi thought the samurai had no experience with such things at all which was normal, he didn't have much experience either but this was just..._wrong_. He suddenly had this mad urge to grab Kanda and tuck him behind his back so Marian couldn't keep undressing him with that red eye.

Cross looked at him then and Lavi couldn't help when his green eye narrowed at the man.

Maybe Cross understood what was going on in his head because the man laughed, Kanda twitched in his seat and Lavi felt his cheeks heat up for the possibility that Cross might understand his secret wanting.

"Come, let's get another room for you two and then I will follow you tomorrow."

Lavi wanted to tell how they already had rooms in a different inn but his mouth was dry and he realised that they would need to get another room anyway if he wanted all three of them to stay in the same Inn, which was really the only way though he still didn't see how they could keep their eyes on Marian to prevent the man from escaping them.

Unless...unless one of them would stay with the General all through the night.

He glanced at Kanda to his side as they walked through a long hallway after getting another room, he wondered had Kanda thought of what he just did and just like feeling his thoughts Kanda's grey eyes met his green one, Lavi noticed the wrinkle between the neat black eyebrows, the samurai definitely wasn't pleased but then again, nor was Lavi, it was just Cross whistling a careless tune under the breath, waltzing before them.

In the end they discretely agreed that Kanda would stay in one room with the General, Lavi was against it but there was nothing much he could do once Yuu had made up his mind. He got a cold glare and had no choice but to nod in agreement stopping by the room meant for him he glared back at Cross and Kanda's retreating backs.

He didn't trust the man, not after he had witnessed that look directed at Kanda. Maybe he would have translated the way Marian looked differently if he himself wouldn't look at Kanda like that sometimes. It was just so unbelievable coming from Cross that it left him a bit numb.

In his room he had pulled off his coat and boots, laying on his back and staring in the ceiling he couldn't find peace, he definitely couldn't sleep.

Could Kanda handle Cross if that made further advances? Could Kanda handle Cross if that tried to escape?

With a start he sat up, that was it, Marian was going to knock Kanda out and make a run for it! That bastard.

Hurriedly he jumped out of the bed and tiptoed down the hall, he was a fool, really because he didn't see how he would stop Cross, he was definitely no General level and Marian was just...too big and too strong.

Lavi stopped at the black door, pressing his ear against it. The fact that something was going on he realised as soon as he heard Cross' low chuckling and Kanda's distressed growls.

His green eye widening he couldn't decide what to do, bang the door open with his Innocence and try to kill The General if he would be hurting Kanda or... or listen further because it all sounded somehow off.

It did sound like a fight but that wasn't all, Cross was murmuring something in that low seductive tone and Kanda sounded breathless and when Lavi heard the strangled 'stop' coming from Kanda Lavi felt his face heating up.

He wouldn't allow that.

The door wasn't even locked... as if Marian was expecting him. Maybe the man really was, it didn't matter because Lavi froze as soon as he opened the door, his jaw dropped and his heart stopped for a while just to start beating fast enough for him to feel it in his throat.

Marian Cross was actually molesting Kanda...or at least trying to as it seemed. Kanda red in the face and with the long midnight blue hair all messed was pressed in the wall with a big hand on his mouth to muffle him and another big hand holding both Kanda's wrists above his head.

All Kanda had on him were the pants, that already had the zipper pulled down.

Lavi noticed the samurai's beloved Mugen in the corner in the room where it seemed to be thrown carelessly.

Lavi's green eye met Kanda's grey ones and Lavi was at a complete loss.

"What...General Cross...what the _hell_?" he mumbled, how was he supposed to react to that? How was he supposed to react on Marian Cross pressing the knee up and between Kanda's legs and there was definitely a _moan_ coming from Kanda.

Still shocked and barely able to use his brain Lavi let his eye slide over Kanda, he regretted it instantly because the sight was arousing him, Kanda looked too good dishevelled like this, with the hair tangled and free from the ponytail, with the cheeks red and the chest heaving... not to mention that bulge Kanda's crotch was sporting.

Lavi glued his eye on that sight, unable to believe it, he heard Cross chuckle but for now he didn't give a damn. Kanda was wearing black boxers and the pants were already low on the hips since they were open and there was no doubt at all that Yuu was hard. Maybe that's why Lavi heard the low growls, Kanda must be frustrated with that fact.

"You come right in time, Lovely," Cross turned back to Kanda then a tongue sliding over the side of a pale neck, Kanda squirmed and muffled insults were heard. "He is terribly feisty." Marian added letting out another chuckle.

"And he has a very foul mouth." As if to prove his words Marian took the hand off of Kanda's mouth.

"You fucking piece of shit, let me go or I will-..." Marian apparently decided to silence Kanda with a rough kiss and Lavi was contemplating a murder and feeling guilty for finding this all exciting.

When Cross pulled back there was blood on both of their mouths but the General just chuckled and turned to Lavi once more.

"I think he likes it rough." Cross' hand laid on Kanda's crotch before the samurai could say anything and then Cross _squeezed_ and Kanda's mouth snapped shut. Lavi watched Kanda closing his eyes and biting the lower lip furiously as Cross fondled him between the legs.

Kanda's head fell back against the wall, hips bucking forward into General's hand. "Lavi you idiot move!" Kanda growled and Lavi snapped out of his daze, really he was just standing there and watching like a damn pervert while what he really should have done was get out his Innocence and put a big ugly dent in Cross skull.

Lavi didn't know what he was about to do but at least he was finally moving, he didn't think he could use his Innocence very well with the way his hands were shaking and then he couldn't yell at Cross either because he had this odd feeling where he was sort of numb all through, including his tongue and brain.

Stepping forward he wanted to grab Cross arm and maybe pull the man away from Yuu but he was the one grabbed instead and for all he was worth there was nothing he could do except gasp and shiver as he was turned to face Kanda and pushed flush against the samurai's naked chest.

Lavi froze up completely, his heart thudding in his chest... this was bad. He didn't expect to find himself sandwiched between Cross and Kanda and this was just a bit too much for him because he and Kanda were approximately the same height and the way their crotches were pressed together it was just maddening.

His cheeks blazed up and he didn't dare to open his eye to look at Yuu because surely Kanda could feel that Lavi was hard, at least Lavi could damn well feel Kanda's hardness pressing into his and then Marian was pressing against him from behind making them rub together.

"Stop... this is... G-General..." words failed him, the sinful way Cross was pressing into his butt causing for his hips to grind together with Kanda's, it took his thoughts away and before he knew any better he was letting it happen, breathing hard and aroused Lavi opened his green eye half way.

The little proximity between him and Kanda let him feel Kanda's heavy breaths on his face and when the samurai turned the head to the side biting so deliciously on the lower lip Lavi had to stifle a moan. At that moment he wanted nothing more than his mouth on Kanda... taste, lick, bite. Lavi wanted to mark and possess.

He still realised that this was all wrong and he was scared and nervous but Marian Cross was a powerful influence it seemed.

One of Cross hands were still restricting Kanda's wrists against the wall, Kanda's fingers were in fists but Lavi could tell that Kanda wasn't fighting the grip anymore. Marian's other hand though was another thing leaving Lavi utterly shocked, it sneaked between him and Kanda and when they both felt it their eyes met.

At that moment Lavi decided he could die happy. Because Kanda's grey and usually so cold eyes were half lidded and maybe it was just an illusion but to Lavi it looked like Kanda was looking at _him_ with lust.

He could melt just for that look and for the way Kanda was breathing and for the way the hot perfect body was pressing against his. And then there was Cross hand undoing his belt and Lavi's eye went wide... squirming proved useless and dangerous because it just made him rub against Kanda harder and Cross was just chuckling that little demonic laugh of his.

Things were happening too quick for Lavi to react in a decent way. Marian murmured a low _'he wants you too_' in his ear and Lavi knew at once that the man had understood his look back in the inn's bar.

Yes, Lavi really wanted Kanda and right now it looked like Kanda was a bit too aroused to care about anything else and as if that wouldn't be enough to drive him crazy with need there was also Marians hand now gripping his briefs and pulling them down his hips.

Lavi was about to turn around and maybe try to escape because he was just a bit too exposed and feeling another man's hand on his naked hard cock was a feeling he was very unfamiliar with but when Cross pulled out Kanda's manhood from the black boxers and then the same hand wrapped around both their cocks at the same time... Lavi lost it.

There was no helping, a strangled sound escaped him and he heard Kanda whimper before the samurai's hips rushed forward, their erections sliding wetly against each other.

It was such a good feeling, electrifying shivers run up and down his spine and his own hips bucked forward uncontrollably.

Breathing hard Lavi peaked between him and Kanda seeing Marian's big hand squeezing, creating a sheath for their arousals and the way they were pressed together... Lavi thought he saw white stars dancing behind his eyelids feeling Kanda like this and then _seeing_ Kanda from so close, face flushed.

How could Lavi not give in?

But Kanda would kill him afterwards if he cooperated with Cross and molested him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a firm hand gripped his red hair pulling his head back and Lavi realised that Cross had let go of Kanda's writs yet Kanda was still just standing there grinding their cocks together as Marian behind him rubbed a hard crotch into his ass and a hot tongue slid over the shell of his ear.

"You both are still so young... so beautiful. You both can die any day, I suggest you at least enjoy life while you still have it."

What wise words, except Lavi couldn't concentrate because Cross using his hair as a handle pushed his face forward till his lips met Kanda's soft neck.

It was a torture to feel Kanda like this but having to hold back.

"Lavi..." Kanda's voice wasn't angry, it wasn't even irritated... Kanda sounded _needy_.

How could Lavi not give in?

"God Yuu, You can kill me after this... I don't care." And with that said he pressed his lips on Kanda's not hesitating to push his tongue straight into the hot mouth, he expected to get bitten, he expected a fist in his gut instead he got a low chuckle in his ear coming from Marian and a rough and sudden move of Kanda's hips.

Their kiss was wet and in no way was it sweet, it was rough just like Kanda's fingers curling in his red hair were rough as they pulled him closer.

"There you go..." Cross cooed but Lavi was sure none of them cared right now, kissing Yuu was a perfect feeling. For so long he had wanted to feel those lips on his, for too long he had craved to feel Kanda's body against his own and for too long he had dreamed to hear these sounds from Kanda.

They both moaned in their kiss when Marian squeezed their cocks together till Lavi felt like he could come just like that. He didn't even care that Cross was obviously hard as well, still grinding into his ass.

When Lavi finally pulled back Kanda swallowed hard staring at him like seeing him for the first time but there was no anger, Lavi though he saw a bit of shame but that was normal, he felt it too. This was far from normal and Marian being there and doing these things was just wrong but...

Lavi's hands laid on Kanda's chest, his green eye piercing into Kanda's steel grey as if asking for permission, His fingers brushed over erected nipples and Kanda hissed in a pleasured way. Lavi watched Kanda's face closely as that one looked between them were their erections were still being abused by the general pressing them both in the wall, the samurais cheeks painted redder and Kanda shivered.

None of them made the effort to fight when Cross guided them for the bed. Their naked and hard cocks bouncing proudly as Marian got them both out of their clothes completely. It was weird to be naked before two men... it was weird to see Kanda naked...weird. But he couldn't tear his eye off of the sight, Yuu was beautiful. The skin pale and unblemished, the tattoo standing out perfectly on Kanda's slim but muscled chest, the flat stomach and the little belly button and then the pinkish erection leaking drops of pearly pre-cum.

Lavi swallowed hard and when Cross pushed on Kanda's chest till the samurai's back met with the black sheets on the bed he felt jealous again, he didn't want anyone touching Kanda like that. But the general obviously planned something entirely else.

He was pulled by his arm again and he didn't resist when he was pushed over Kanda's naked body, he was so excited he could pass out.

With his face at the same level as Yuu's crotch Lavi looked up, his green eye wide, he could see Kanda freaking out as well, shaking his head in denial and squirming but Lavi was almost grateful when he felt Cross hand once again fist his hair... he really was grateful because he _wanted_ this but it would be shameful to admit it so when Marian forced him forward he didn't fight too much, instead he opened his mouth.

It was all worth it when he felt the salty hot flesh on his tongue and Kanda choked a loud moan, the hips bucking up hard, pushing the tip of the cock inside Lavi's welcoming mouth, he played his tongue over the little slit and sucked gently taking more in his mouth.

"Oh god... Lavi...that's-ahh!" judging from the raspy tone of Kanda's voice and the breathless moan Lavi was doing something right, but it might have been Cross doing as well because Lavi almost choked as the hand in his hair started to push and pull so he was bobbing his head on Kanda's cock sucking on it a bit too greedily to fool anyone that he was being forced to do this.

For a brief moment Lavi wondered did Kanda even care anymore, it sure looked like Yuu didn't give a damn, gasping there with the mouth open, murmuring something too low for Lavi to hear or understand and then Kanda's hand joined Marian's one in his hair and Kanda was guiding him up and down harder and faster and Lavi didn't mind because the deeper he took the cock in his mouth the nicer the sounds Kanda was producing.

Kanda's black pubic hairs were ticking his nose as Cross pushed him down hard and then kept his head prisoner and Lavi had no clue how Marian knew about Kanda's state and readiness but a hot liquid was filling his mouth and Kanda was growling like an animal, the narrow hips jerking, fucking his mouth till the last drop was out and Lavi was swallowing it all down.

Kanda was rather well endowed but not freakishly large and Lavi was grateful for it, otherwise he would have had a hard time with Generals rough treatment. Pulling back Lavi couldn't believe what just happened, what he just did. But at the same time the thought that he sucked off Kanda fucking Yuu turned him on like nothing else would and seeing Kanda just laying there sprawled on the bed with the face flushed and relaxed and somewhat content, he definitely wouldn't mind to repeat this.

Yuu would just have to beckon him with a finger and he would be on his knees before the samurai... though he doubted Kanda would agree to that.

"That sure got him relaxed." Marian stated and Lavi blinked in confusion as the man took his hand and squirted a clear liquid on it from a little tube. "Come on Lovely, it is how you wanted it, isn't it?" Cross wide grin unnerved him but he couldn't even deny it.

It _was_ what he wanted.

Marian didn't even have to guide his hand, he put it between Kanda's pale legs on his own accord, crawling higher up Kanda's body he pressed their mouths together when Yuu started to squirm feeling his finger probe the wrinkled entrance between the ass-cheeks.

"Lavi no..." Kanda grumbled turning the head to the side, gasping loud when Lavi didn't listen pushing his finger inside the tight heat.

Kanda's lean body tensed under him but honestly Lavi was too needy right now, his cock was hurting him and he wanted release. He added another finger, pressing them inside hard, stretching and wetting the little opening. And even as he added a third finger Yuu just hissed and then looked at him with hazy eyes as if asking him to do it.

Lavi didn't even know how it happened but he was between Kanda's legs and they were wrapped around his hips, he had to pull his fingers out of the lovely tightness and then the tip of his cock was rubbing and pressing against the little hole and he gave in the sweet sin, pushing his hips forward and moaning at Kanda's legs flexing and pulling him inside deeper.

Buried to the hilt he tried to keep himself steady but it wasn't easy, his arms were shaking and he wanted nothing more than to just move, to fuck the perfect body under him. Hear Kanda scream and moan for him. See Kanda losing control under him.

Kanda's legs flexing again was his cue to move and as he did he didn't care what Cross was doing... watching them or not... it really wasn't important because Kanda seemed to enjoy it and he sure as hell was enjoying the snug heat wrapped tightly around his cock, twitching and sucking him deeper inside.

Lavi was breathing hard trying to move in a slow and nice pace for both of them but the pace was turning fast, he had waited for long...too long.

The last drops of his sanity left him as Kanda started to make those heavenly sounds, moaning when he pushed his cock deep inside the samurai's supple body and mewling when he pulled out just to repeat the cycle over and over again.

the way Kanda's lean form was arching for him and the way he entangled his fingers with Kanda's pressing them on the sheets it made Lavi emit sounds as well and it made him kiss Yuu, deep and maybe a bit sloppy but for him it still was the best kiss ever.

Wanting to get even deeper and higher in his bliss he hooked one of Kanda's legs over his arm, crazed when the very next thrust of his hips made Kanda arch up to him and moan his name in a growling kind of way.

It was the best sound Lavi had ever heard, experimentally he pressed into Kanda hard again and got a strangled scream, assuming he was hitting the spot needed he started moving faster and harder.

He must have been doing it right, it felt heavenly for him and Kanda's face said that the samurai felt pretty much the same. The sensual mouth was parted, the rosy lips swollen from kisses and teeth scrapping over them, cheeks flushed and skin sweaty, black strands of hair sticking to Kanda's neck and chest but for Lavi the sexiest thing he had ever seen was the tiny string of drool tracing down Kanda's cheek.

He leaned down licking it off just as Kanda wrapped around him like a snake pressing their bodies as close as possible, Lavi felt blazing hot liquid spurting between them.

Kanda was coming again and it almost looked like the samurai was in pain but not really, the deep moans gave it all away and Lavi's name whispered in his ear was what set him off.

Letting Kanda's heat contracting around him milk him for all his worth, his hips snapped forward few more times before they stopped and he felt his own seed slide down his sacs.

It was a sin, but as Lavi laid there with his face squashed in Kanda's neck he realised that he didn't care because never before had he felt this kind of bliss.

He learned another kind of shame when he finally pulled away from Kanda and looked to his side. The General was sitting on a chair, holding a glass of red wine and grinning at him looking proud.

Lavi felt like punching the man in the face but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He gathered that for the rest of his life he would secretly feel _grateful_ and maybe Marian Cross was smart enough to understand his hidden feelings because the wine red eye winked at him and then Lavi was passing out, not finding enough strength to at least roll off of Kanda's already sleeping body.

...

Waking up Lavi found himself tangled with Yuu, sticky and messy all over but content.

There was just one problem...

Sighing he got out of the bed and held his face in his palms not caring about his naked state at the moment. "Yuu-chan..." he said and heard Kanda shift in the bed, growling as if to show that he was awake and listening.

Still not taking his hands away from his face Lavi continued. "He's gone... how the hell we will explain that."

Kanda groaned and Lavi thought his question will be ignored because there was no answer for a long time but then he heard shifting sheets and then he could feel Kanda was close to him, standing right before him.

"We can say we never even found him, no one will get to know a thing." Hearing that Lavi took his hands away from his face, grinning when Kanda instantly looked away, the cheeks painting pink before his eyes.

"Do you regret, Yuu?"

"Tch... don't ask stupid questions."

"Do you regret it, Yuu?" Lavi repeated getting closer and sliding his fingers through midnight black hair, Kanda shivered and for Lavi the tiny movement of Kanda shaking his head in denial was enough for a bright smile to blossom on his face.

He didn't even expect for Kanda to admit that much.

It made him sort of happy and he didn't even care that Marian Cross got away and the mission was a failure.

He had gained so much more.

"We should clean up and then get the hell away from this place."

Kanda gave him a curt nod and went to collect his scattered clothes, only as Kanda picked up the pants Lavi noticed the swordsman go tense.

"Lavi...what do you think of General Cross."

Lavi wasn't sure how he should answer but Kanda's tone told him he should be rather negative. "Umm well, he is a bit of a freak?!"

Kanda turned to him and smirked. "Yeah... and our money is gone."

Lavi sighed.

"Shit."

...

_An: did you enjoy? Please leave a comment if you get the time and thank you for reading!_


End file.
